Nazo
Is a mysterious and enigmatic character encountered several times in Deillusional Forest. Referred to as a "Wraith that Protects the Forest Secrets" he is known to display peculiar behavior he is rumored to wield powers beyond those of a human. His identity and motives remain completely unexplained. as often times he helps or hinders those who encounter him. Background There is no knowledge on this man.. his motives goals ideas, or even reason for his actions are unknown to most people who encounter him. However what is known is that once you encounter him in the Deillusional Forest near the Legendary and equally Mysterious Reaver tree.. it is said that he appears to that watch everyday in a random location as if he is expecting something to happen to those who encounter the tree. To add to his mystery all the same he also brings odd jobs to those who have encountered the tree... those who have denied or turned down the mission he offers to work for him or his mysterious employees go missing and are never seen again. Personality Nazo is an almost complete enigma. He appears in the shadows, disappears when you chase him down dead-end corridors. He leads you into danger and guides you to safety, as the whim strikes him. His motives remain mysterious, but if your abilities catch his interested, he offers you a mission with whoever it is he works for. Nazo possesses a calm, almost disinterested demeanor, particularly apparent in the villages of the Fourth Shinobi World War . He can often be seen calmly straightening his cloak or watching the events of the world, regardless of whatever chaos may be surrounding him. Even when angered, he maintains a decidedly restrained demeanor. He also has demonstrated a dry sense of humor,as when people refuse to work for him or with him he causes them to vanish without a trace. Nazo seems to occasionally take an interest in certain individuals, using his powers and skills at manipulation to guide them down certain paths. He has made pawns of Raizo Ozunu, Yashiro Yuzuki and Sakasu Reiza, as well as perhaps countless others. It is also implied that he orchestrated the Third Shinobi War. Throughout the time he is spotted watching others, he has the tendency to appear in an out-of-the-way or hard to reach locations and then walk away and vanish without a trace once followed or being chased. He is seen twice using some form of transportation by opening portals which look like doors, perhaps explaining his ability to appear and disappear apparently randomly or at his whim. When approaches those who cathc his interest with a mission he often leave them with a Hobson's choice, the "illusion of free choice" to which the answer of refusing him leads to varying circumstances. He speaks in a slow, commanding manner, with a certain accentuated low-key moroseness to his tone, bordering on the cryptic. Abilities Just as kept in the dark as his identity, its is unknown his abilities unlike most people who at least have been seen using their abilities no one has seen him use any jutsu besides the one to transport himself by opening up Rift doors to transport himself or other of his choice. Outside of this his abilities remain a complete anomaly to the ninja world. He is still considered Highly dangerous to those who choose not to work for him when given the option to, or for his Employees. Barrier Battle Arts Space-Time Ninjutsu Appearance has an average height of a man , but is consistantly seen in either a black cloak or a very dark blue cloak, other than that he is no seen in much else.. his face is rarely seen through his cloak of his glowing bluish purple eye. Other than his change of his cloak from one dark color to the next little information is documented on his actual appearance Quotes You seem to be a decisive man Mr. Yuzuki I have a mission for you should you be interested... Come with me and ill take that as a yes.. Otherwise I can offer you the chance to spend the rest of his life trying to figure out your purpose in this world... Time to choose... To- Yashiro Yuzuki That's why I'm here Mr.Reiza. I have recommended your services to my... eh... employers, and they have authorized me to offer you a job. They agree with me that you have limitless potential. To Sakasu Reiza Please don't think that I've been avoiding you - a great many matters required my attention in these... troubled times. I do hope you understand, and now I require a further indulgence on your part; I can not close my report until every loose end has been tied up. The biggest embarrassment has been Otogakure Rise, but I think that's finally taken care of itself. Quite so... But there is still a lingering matter of witnesses. I admit I have a fascination with those who adept and survive against all odds. They rather remind me of myself. If for no other reason, I argued to preserve you for a time. While I believe a civil servant like yourself understand the importance of... discretion, my employers are not quite so trusting, and rather than continually subject you to the irresistible human temptation of telling all, we have decided to... convey you somewhere you can do no possible harm, and where no harm can come to you. I'm sure you can imagine there are worse alternatives. To Saikuron Trivia * While its unknown who he works for it does appear he works within parameters and answers to someone else *Hasnt been seen using any known Nature Transformations. *Seems to know Fa' rao despite the fact Fa' rao never went to the Reaver Tree